


The Woman In The Elevator

by glowparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Shameless Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowparrilla/pseuds/glowparrilla
Summary: Regina is a businesswoman and uses the elevator of the building she works a lot. Emma is a bail bondsperson and, one day, she has to go to this building to try to catch a man who hasn't been paying his bills, who apparently works in this building as well.Inside the elevator, Emma meets this sexy brunette and is intrigued by her. Thankfully to her work, Emma has to come back everyday to this building to try to find the man and, also to find this breathtaking woman who’s also considered a bitch from her co-workers and it’s very hard to deal with.However, tough-badass women like Regina Mills makes Emma feel confident and face this as a new challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the first one-shot I’ve managed to keep as ONE, because I always want them to be longer. Anyway, I hope you like it very much just like I did writing!  
> I hope to write more one-shots, guys! It’s really fun and I’m hoping that you’ll give me some nice prompts!  
> Anyway, comment on this one-shot (PLEASE!!!!!) and talk to me on twitter! @glowparrilla
> 
> HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF FUN, SWENS!

**Oneshot fanfiction:**

 

** The Woman in the Elevator **

 

Emma Swan entered the biggest building she’s ever seen in her life. Her new task was the easiest one these past few days, and she was in a light mood today. She knew it would be easy to get this man since he worked in this business company and the only thing Emma had to do was to embarrass him in front of his co-workers, or even better, his boss, give him a second chance, or maybe take him to jail.

As she walked into the building, Emma hummed a song that she really liked and everyone around was looking weird at her as if she was an alien. _Well, technically she was._ In that place, actually. She’s not wealthy or smart enough to work in a company like this. Actually she wasn't good with numbers at all. And also the way she was dressed today (just like mostly others) would tell a lot about her personality: skinny blue jeans, white t-shirt, red leather jacket and a pair of old brown boots. With this look, Emma could tell about herself that she looked like a well-known lesbian-woman. 

She smiled, realizing her own thoughts. Her mind was so on the clouds that Emma didn't notice when her body bumped into someone’s and she heard a snarl coming from the woman she had just bumped into.

The first thing that came out of her mouth was an “I’m sorry,” but the woman didn't even bother to look back or say something. She just kept moving away from Emma as if nothing had happened.

Emma shrugged and kept walking, still on her good mood. She was feeling so happy today that she even decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator! She is very athletic and loves to exercise whenever she can, so why she doesn't take the stairs?

However, when Emma looked at the number of the floor she had to go, it was too late. She was already on the second floor of the stairs and she had to go to the _twentieth_ floor, and she would never (absolutely not) go walking. Fuck. 

Instead of wasting any more of her precious time, Emma quickly entered the second floor of the building and walked towards the elevator. Good thing everyone there was too busy to pay attention on her. When the elevator arrived, Emma noticed it wasn’t very crowded. Actually, there was only one person in there. A beautiful (very hot, too) brunette. Emma smiled slightly, entering the elevator. 

Emma also noticed that when she first stepped in the elevator, this woman put her sunglasses down to her nose and regarded unabashedly the blonde from head to toes. Emma didn't feel _even_ a little bit uncomfortable. She knew that when a woman did that, it was because she was interested.

When Emma looked at the woman back and grinned slightly, the brunette quickly put her sunglasses back to her eyes and gazed at the empty space in front of her.

The blonde pushed the 20 button and stayed close to the brunette, now taking time to see every single detail of her body: she was wearing a tight black skirt with also black stilettos, a grey light blouse, a black coat, a Louis Vuitton handbag and sunglasses. She looked completely stunning, breathtaking, beautiful, so fucking hot and sexy and-

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Emma was caught in action and that made her sweat. She was never caught looking. But this time (apparently) she hasn't been very subtle looking at this woman.

“Oh, sorry. I was just looking at your shoes. They are really… _beautiful_.” That was the worst excuse she’s ever said to a woman. Holy fuck, usually Emma is so good at pretending and making excuses and then, she suddenly doesn't know how anymore. 

She noticed the brunette frowning a bit and putting back her sunglasses on her eyes again. Emma didn't want the conversation to stop right there, so she just kept talking. “I’m sorry again, I forgot to say good morning. So, good morning.” She smiled happily and saw the woman observing her.

Unfortunately, the blonde was only regained with silence from the brunette. _What a rude woman,_ she thought. “Arg-hm,” she cleared her throat. “You won’t say it back?”

“Excuse me, who are you?” The brunette lifted her sunglasses and put them on top of her head. Her body now was turned straight to Emma. 

“I-I’m Emma. Who are- I mean, what’s your name?” _Who are you_ was a little bit rude and Emma is not a rude person.

“What are you even doing here?”

Emma arched her eyebrows, feeling a little bit hurt by the woman's rude words. “I am getting the elevator. Why? Can't I do that?”

“Yes, you can Miss…”

“Swan.”

“Miss Swan, this elevator is not for everyone. So what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean it's not for everyone? Isn't this a public transport?”

“Not _this_ specific elevator. This one is mine.”

Emma arched her eyebrows one more time, looking at the stunning brunette wryly. She crossed her arms and took a confident step towards the woman. “Oh really? Good for you.” She smirked and kept looking at the deep brown of the brunette's eyes.

“What are you still doing here? Get out!”

Emma received a fulminating glare from the woman but she didn't move a bit. She instantly saw that this woman (that she still didn't know the name yet) was a very rude person. She looked like she owned everything in this building and despises the ordinary people around her. Emma also observed that she's beyond beautiful. She's extremely hot and the blonde really felt like kissing those red plump lips and grabbing that marvellous butt. And the way she was being treated by this woman made her feel challenged. She didn't like to be treated with disrespect, even though she was far different from this woman, she wouldn't let this brunette do this to her without fighting back.

“Miss Swan, can you please-”

“Oh, finally a nice word! And here was I thinking the you are so rude that nothing but rudeness can come out of your _beautiful_ mouth.” Emma saw the woman wide her eyes and shoot another glare at her. “What? No one ever told you how rude you are? Or no one ever stood up against you like this? Sorry to disappoint you, Miss, but I'm not ordinary like you think of me. And you don't get to treat me like this.”

“Miss Swan, who do you think you are to come to _my_ company, enter my _own_ private elevator and snap at my face that I am rude when you had invaded my property as if you were the owner of everything?!”

“Private elevator? There's no such a thing.” Emma scoffed, not believing.

“Yes, there is. This is _my_ elevator and only _I_ use it. So please, if you may-”

“Okay, sorry for invading your privacy, _Miss I Own This Elevator_. I didn't know it was yours and like I am very ordinary, and so different from you, I just thought it was the right place to go. However, I'm not the only wrong person here. Now I know that I invaded your property, but you were very rude to me. And I want you to say you're sorry.”

The woman scoffed, chuckling ironically as if what Emma had said was the stupidest thing ever. “That is really funny, Miss Swan. Can you please go?”

“I won't go until you say you're sorry.” Emma crossed her arms, and smiled aside, facing the hot-headed brunette with challenge in her eyes.“It's not happening, Miss Swan.”

“Okay. I get it. You're too good to say you're sorry to a woman like me, huh? So ordinary and all... I must be a peasant to you, eh? Well, okay. I don't mind what you think of me. If you don't want to say sorry, it's fine.”

The doors opened and the woman stopped looking at Emma to look at the doors. “Good.” She answered, before leaving the elevator and walking ahead into the huge 20th floor as if she was the boss.

Fuck, she _is_ (literally) the boss of this company. So she is probably extremely wealthy and despise poor people for fun. _Well, maybe that is too much._ Emma didn't mind, though. She felt so attracted to this woman that she hardly remembered how rude she had been to her. Emma was enchanted. _Fuck. Why is she such a lesbian?_

After letting her mind get into the clouds again, she was interrupted by a pixie-haired brunette woman. “Good morning, Miss. How can I help you?”

_Finally someone polite in this building!_

“Hi, uh, I’m looking for Killian Jones. Is he here right now?”

“Hm, sorry to disappoint you, but he's not here at the moment. He doesn't work on Tuesdays.”

“Oh,” she looked around, feeling a little bit out of place. Everyone there was working like crazy and she was only looking for a boring outlaw man to arrest. “Okay, then. He works tomorrow?”

“If he doesn't have an unforeseen, he will be here.”

“Okay, thanks.” She smiled at her, appreciating her kindness.

Well, if Killian Jones wasn't at the company today, Emma would have to come back tomorrow. And that means she would get to see the hot brunette Owner of Everything again. What a great opportunity, huh?

Before heading to the exit, Emma looked around one more time, trying to see the brunette. She wasn't that lucky, though. The woman was nowhere to be seen. Maybe tomorrow, with Emma’s new confidence, it would all work out well and the brunette would be less rude to the blonde. 

 

xXx

 

Tuesday morning, Emma was waking up early and she already felt excited knowing that she would see that brunette. She quickly got ready and drove the the enormous building. Before entering the huge company, she stopped for minute to read the name: AppleCrown Financials. _Well, that is a little bit weird._

Just like yesterday, the company was a chaos of people getting in and out. Emma looked at her pulse watch and noticed it was 8 o’clock. The brunette would probably arrive now, if she’s not late. 

And Emma was right! The brunette arrived exactly at this time and entered the elevator without looking at anyone besides straight forward. So that was a good thing to Emma, because she entered the elevator right after the woman, causing her to notice the blonde only after the doors were closed.

Emma saw the brunette’s mouth slightly open as she took off her sunglasses. “Miss Swan! What the hell are you doing here again?”

“Oh, you know. The other elevator was too crowded, so I decided to get this one.” She saw the fulminating glare the woman shot at her, but Emma only held a laugh. She really loved provoking. “This elevator is so much nicer! What’s the point of taking the other one?” She raised her hands and shrugged, seeing that the brunette was getting very angry because her face was slightly reddening.

“The point is that this one is mine and you are not allowed to be here!” She snapped, angriness in her voice.

“Oh, don’t be so selfish with me, woman. I’m harmless, I swear!”

“Don’t call me selfish, Miss Swan! You’re not allowed to speak with me this way!”

“How nice of you. So tell me, Miss. What am I allowed to do?” Emma approached a few steps and gazed quizzically at the brunette.

“Nothing! Now get out of my elevator!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, but no. I’m really having fun here. Aren’t you having fun?”

“Argh!” She muttered angrily and turned to face the closed doors. “Don’t talk to me.”

“That is a hard thing to do, since _you_ are really talkative.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me! What the hell did I do to deserve this?”

“You clearly have done something really good, because fate made you meet me. And I’m an amazing person, I think you know that already.” The brunette looked at her with disdain and boringness, rolling her eyes.

Emma was still thinking of how this woman (let me remember you: very hot, pissed, rude and owner of everything in this company) hadn't threatened her to call the cops? She must be really busy to not use her time to do such a thing. She could have thrown Emma out of this building in seconds if she wanted. Maybe she just didn't want a scandal in her company to ruin her reputation. Does she have a reputation? Oh my God, Emma doesn't even know her name!

“I’m not going to lose my time with you, Miss Swan.” She said, now a little bit calmer.

“What’s your name?”

She looked annoyingly at Emma, frowning a little bit, but relieving her features when the doors of the elevator opened. “Stop bothering me.”

And she was gone into the hallways. Emma got out of the elevator and found that pixie-haired woman again. “Hi. Do you remember me from yesterday?”

“Yes, and unfortunately, Mr. Jones is not here again today. He clearly had an unforeseen. I’m sorry, Miss…”

“Swan.”

“Miss Swan, I am Mary Margaret Nolan. You can look for me again tomorrow when you come back.”

_Okay, this is clearly the nicest woman in this company!_

“Thank you, Miss Nolan. Uh, if you could help me with another thing, I would appreciate it a lot-”

“Well, if you’re looking forward to talk with Miss Mills without scheduling an appointment, I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

“Miss Mills? Who is that?”

“She’s the owner of the company. She’s my boss. You don’t know her?”

A grin reached her face as she listened to Mary’s words. Oh yeah, Mary Margaret. You are a really nice woman!

“I’m afraid not. Like I told you, I came here to look for Mr. Jones, but… Miss Mills looks really interesting. What’s her first name?”

“Regina. She is really smart and she has the best ideas for the success of the company. Although, she can be a bitch sometimes… But I really like her. She’s amazing.”

Emma chuckled, liking this conversation a lot. Oh yeah. Now she knew her first and last name. 

Oh, Regina Mills. Wait for Emma the next day in your dearest AppleCrown Financials bothering you at least for one minute in the elevator.

 

xXx

 

Eight o’clock in the morning, Emma Swan followed Regina Mills inside her private elevator. The brunette clearly snorted when she saw the blonde there, rolling her eyes as she caressed her forehead as if she had a headache. Maybe she did. Emma can cause headaches in people.

“Good morning, Regina Mills.” Brown eyes locked into green ones and Emma smiled aside.

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, c’mon, Regina. Everyone does.”

“You googled me?”

“Why would I do that? That is just a waste of time. I asked one of your employees the name of the owner of the company, and that was it.”

“I bet you found Mary Margaret, didn't you?”

“How do you know it was her?”

“Because she flatters me. She licks the floor where I step. She compliments me to every client or any person she sees. She-”

“I get it, Regina. And she only said you were smart and… _amazing_. And also that she really likes you.”

“Well, she does like me. But she irritates me with that loving stupid smile she has on her face. I don’t understand how she can be so happy _all_ the time.”

“Maybe she’s really happy to be working with _The_ _Amazing Regina Mills_ ,” she provoked, causing Regina to roll her eyes. “And also, you should be glad to have _her_ as an employee of your company because she’s the only one who cared to talk to me and ask if I needed something. The others are really rude.”

“Whatever you say, Miss Swan. Let’s go back to the reason you are still in _my_ elevator. I don’t understand what you’re trying to do. Why do you come here, everyday, even though I told you not to? Don’t you think this is too much? I’m starting to think that you are a stalker. And I don’t tolerate stalkers. I’ve had a few in my life and they all ended up in jail.”

Emma rolled her eyes at this. At least Regina Mills was a little bit calmer today. She wasn't snapping at Emma…

“I can assure you, Miss Mills that I am not a stalker. You just… intrigued me by your rudeness on the first day we met.”

“Since when being rude intrigues someone?!” She asked a little bit louder, causing Emma to smirk.

“Okay Regina, I don’t think you’re _that_ rude. You're just trying to hide your emotions and feelings. That’s why I’m here. I know you like my presence.”

“You’re kinda crazy, you know that, right?”

“Probably, but that doesn’t-”

The screeching sound of metal filled the elevator as it trembled for a few seconds, looking as if the cage was willing to continue its descent but was unable to do it.

After a few moments, the elevator stopped completely, the emergency lights blinking to life after a few tries and the orange flow they provided making the two women inside of it look at each other grimly.

“Oh my God!” Emma heard Regina’s terrified murmur and saw her astonished expression. “Oh my God, oh my G-”

“Are you okay, Regina?”

The brunette only lifted her head, her position still in shock as if she was petrified, and she looked at Emma, her eyes in deep concern.

“No.” She replied, voice trembling.

Emma approached cautiously, praying to God that the elevator didn't start moving again. “Regina, hold my hand.”

“What are you doing, Miss Swan? Don’t move!”

When Regina finished talking, Emma was already very close to her; their faces a few inches from each other. “Are you okay?” The blonde was also very worried about Regina’s well-being. Emma is not made of steel, she is afraid of falling and dying in this elevator, but her body and her mind were acting now as if Regina Mills was the most important thing in the world and Emma had to take care of her, _if it is the last thing she does!_

“I’m… afraid.” She swallowed dry, looking at her feet.

“Hey, look at me,” Emma lifted her chin. “Everything is going to be okay. These things in elevators happen all the time, don’t worry. We’ll be fine.” The blonde raised her right hand carefully towards Regina and the latter quickly took it, squeezing hard. She is _indeed_ terrified.

“Trust me, it’s all going to be fine.” She murmured low, pulling Regina even closer to her.

Yeah, Emma is going to hug Regina. She can’t help it. The need of protecting this badass but now so vulnerable woman is bigger than herself.

She pulled the brunette into a tight hug, where the latter stiffened at first, but soon relaxed her muscles into Emma’s arms. The blonde, for an instant, felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She was hugging Regina Mills, and she felt like never letting her go. 

Her perfume is so sweet, and yet, strong. Her body is slim; her shoulders are tense; her breath is deepening each second Emma pulls her tighter. The blonde is definitely dying inside. She is definitely feeling something deep inside her chest that she can’t even name it. What is that? And why she doesn't feel like letting this woman go of her arms?

“Mi-iss Swan, yo-you’re suffocating me.” Emma quickly let go of her, feeling a blush appear on her cheeks. At least the red lights made it difficult for Regina to see what was happening with Emma. 

“Mhm, so you… hum, you’re feeling better?”

“No! I’m still terrified because we can die right here and right now on my fucking private elevator!” And there was the rude-scared-as-fuck Regina Mills. “I can’t believe this is happening! Not in my private elevator! Shit! They know I am terrified of elevators! This thing sucks!”

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down,” Emma held Regina’s arms and stopped her from moving. “Everything will be fine. They will take us out of here soon. I promise.”

“How do you know that?! We can’t see nor talk to them!”

“They probably know we’re stuck, so soon it’ll all work well again. Calm down, take deep breaths and… have a seat.”

Regina finally listened to Emma and started taking deep breaths, letting the blonde guide her and seat her on the ground. 

“Let’s talk so time will go fast.”

“No, I need to call them! I need to get out of here, ugh,” she said as she grabbed her cellphone from her purse. “Fu- uh, my cellphone is not working! I thought that only happened in movies. Ugh, this is so cliché.”

Emma chuckled by Regina’s desperation. The blonde never imagined that this serious-badass woman could be this desperate in an elevator’s breakdown.

“Yeah,” she started, looking forward instead of Regina’s scared face. “It is so cliché that you are stuck with _me_ in the elevator…”

A moment in silence, both of them absorbing what Emma had just said. She hadn't regretted though. If she was attracted to Regina before, now she had a major crush on her. And it had only been three days. _Oh my God, lesbians are so fast._

Wait. Regina is not a lesbian… is she? Emma really wished she was, though…

“What are you implying with this, Miss Swan?”

Emma should try, shouldn't she? On the first day, she felt challenged by this woman. And now she felt helplessly attracted to her 100% more than the first day. Holy fuck.

“I’m just saying that… maybe it is fate.”

“Fate?” The brunette asked, confused.

“Yeah, it might had been fate that put you here with me now, stuck in this elevator… and everything can happen here, you know.”

Silence again. Emma observed Regina’s deadpanned face.

“I guess that fate hates me, then.” Emma chuckled slightly.

“Fate _loves_ me, then.” She smiled aside and saw Regina shifting her position, seeming uncomfortable. 

“Why is it taking so long?” She asked. “It’s getting hot in here.” Regina waved at her body, causing Emma to smirk. It wasn't _that_ hot. _What is Regina Mills feeling inside, then, huh?_

“Maybe they are trying to fix it without killing us, and that’s why is taking so long.”

Regina huffed in impatience and Emma turned her body to the brunette. “Let’s talk, Regina. I want to get to know you.”

“Who said I want to talk?”

“Well, it’s better than stare at a wall thinking about when someone is going to take us out of here.”

“Fine. Distract me, Miss Swan.”

“Okay, hum… why don’t you call me Emma?”

“Because I like formalities. You should try it sometime.”

“I see no point in being formal with friends.”

“Excuse me?” 

Emma chuckled. “Okay, we’re not friends… _for you,_ at least.”

“Miss Swan, what are you doing in my enterprise?”

“I came here looking for a man,” the brunette arched her eyebrows. “Because I am a bail bondsperson. And he works in your enterprise, twentieth floor.”

“And who’s this man?”

“Killian Jones.” 

Regina snorted, “Uh, it had to be him. What did he do?”

“Well, he didn't pay his bills. But it’s not a big deal, though.”

“How come he is not paying his bills? He earns a great salary here.”

“Maybe he likes to fool people.”

“I knew I shouldn't have hired him. He was flattering himself too much in the interview.”

“I see,” it was nice to hear Regina opening herself a bit to Emma. Maybe she was extremely terrified about the elevator that she felt the need to talk, even though it was with Emma. “Okay, enough talking about Killian Jones. Let’s talk about something else.” Regina gazed at her and waited for her to continue. “We could play the 20 Questions game!” Emma said excitedly.

“What is that?”

“We ask twenty questions each, and answer with yes or no, or spill out some small details.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Why not? We have nothing to do, Regina. Please?”

The brunette rolled her eyes and nodded. “Fine. You start with this stupidity first.”

“Okay. Do you like what you do?”

“Yes.” Regina answered quickly, but it took at least 10 seconds for her to ask a question. “Have you always been a stalker?”

“I’m not a stalker!” Emma said, seeing Regina arch her eyebrows. The blonde rolled her eyes and continued, “Are you in a relationship?”

“No. Are you?”

“No. Do you believe in fate?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You can’t ask me that. It’s against the rules.”

“Fine, Regina. Your turn.” Emma said annoyingly.

“Hideous leather jackets are the only kind of clothes you have in your closet to wear?”

“That is rude, Miss Mills! My leather jackets are not hideous,” she looked at her own outfit. Today she was wearing a dark blue leather jacket and tight jeans. Regina arched her eyebrows (she has really nice eyebrows) and Emma continued, “I have some dresses, but I don’t like them. What is your favourite type of food?”

“Pasta. Do you enjoy invading people’s properties?” She asked as if what she was saying was the most normal question in the world.

Emma rolled her eyes again. “Regina, you’re making the game useless. That’s not the kind of questions we should ask.”

“I thought we _each_ had a question to make, and that doesn't include your opinion in _mine_.”

“Okay, okay, Miss Rude. I won’t complain anymore.”

“Fine, now answer my question.”

“Ugh, no Regina, I don’t enjoy invading people’s properties.”

“Good.”

They stayed in silence for a few seconds. Emma was lost in her thoughts, and when she turned her face to gaze at Regina, she saw the provoking look she was receiving. _Oh, this woman…_ Emma hided a smile and bit her lower lip.

“It’s your turn, Miss Swan.” 

“Wait, I’m thinking.”

“I don’t like to wait.” She crossed her arms, glaring at Emma.

The blonde simply smirked and approached a few inches to the brunette. “Do you like me?”

“I thought you already knew the answer to this question.”

“Maybe you’ve changed your mind…” She smirked, unintentionally leaning in even more closer. 

“I made it clear a lot of times that I don’t like-” Regina stopped talking. Emma noticed her breath deepen and her lips parted slightly, not being able to say anything.

“You were saying?” Yeah, Regina had stopped talking because Emma’s face was too close to her own face. And maybe Regina is not used to have someone like _Emma_ to bother her…

Regina recovered herself quickly and started speaking again, “I was saying that-”

Emma made her (intentionally) stop again. As Regina was speaking, the blonde licked her own lips and saw the brunette’s gaze traveling to that area. Emma smiled, letting her eyes linger on the brunette’s lips as well. 

Emma noticed that Regina was kinda… in shock. She couldn't speak, or avert her eyes from the blonde’s lips, and Emma could swear that she was listening to Regina’s fast heartbeat.

“Miss Mills, you clearly like me,” that was the last thing Emma said before pressing her lips with Regina’s in a slow peck.

She chuckled when she saw the brunette’s shocked face by the stolen kiss. She didn't mind, though. That was enough to make her want to kiss Regina even more. 

Her hands went to the brunette’s face and pressed their lips together again. She felt Regina’s body stiffen, but soon she relaxed, seeming to lean into the kiss. Emma didn't lose any more time. Her tongue felt the texture of plump red lips, and she smirked when those said lips parted slightly so she could tangle their tongues. Emma held back a moan when she savoured Regina’s tongue and felt the great minty taste. She also could smell the amazing fragrance of Regina’s perfume, entering her nostrils and confusing her poor mind. The blonde wanted to feel those great lips on hers forever! _Oh God, why is she so good?_

Another screeching sound and the elevator slumped slightly, startling them both, causing them to stop kissing and hold each other in fear. The lights soon came back to normal and the elevator made a noise that it seemed it was reaching a floor. _As if nothing had happened. Stupid elevator!_

So then, after this terrifying interruption, Emma saw how Regina was clenched to her. Her hands were pulling the blonde by the jacket; her face still very close to hers, and her wide brown eyes locked into green ones.

Something Emma was not expecting to happen was Regina pushing her away and rising on her feet. 

“Miss Swan!” Emma stood up quickly when she heard Regina’s angry voice. “How… dare you? I-I’m straight!”

“What?” Emma said laughing a bit uncomfortable, wiping away the remains of red lipstick on her lips with the back of her hand.

“And I don’t like you!” She said, and then stormed out of the elevator (when the doors _magically_ opened), not even bothering to look back.

Emma was left back with her thoughts. Regina Mills is definitely _not_ straight. The way she responded to Emma’s kiss is not how a straight woman reacts when another woman kisses you. Definitely not. Emma is clearly even more intrigued by Regina’s attitude and she won’t take this as _the_ _end._ She is feeling something weird in her chest that she never felt before, and that feeling made her act differently from what she normally would. She wanted to kiss Regina again. She wanted to _have her._ And she wouldn't give up this easily.

 

xXx

 

 

It has been four days that Emma has met the most beautiful and intriguing brunette in her life. _Is she exaggerating?_ No. Regina _is_ all of this and Emma feels helplessly doomed by this woman. She was going to see her again today, and she really hoped that Regina didn't send the cops after her. Not after the kiss they had yesterday. Emma really wanted to feel those thick lips on hers again…

Emma arrived at AppleCrown Financials smiling more than she should. She quickly walked towards Regina’s private elevator and entered the machine. She looked at her pulse watch and saw that it was 8:02. That’s weird. Regina is never late. Well, Emma doesn't _quite_ know Regina Mills, but these past few days she could see that the fancy wealthy brunette is always on time.

It was the third time the elevator’s door was closing and Emma put her hand in the middle to stop. She kept looking at the opening door of the enterprise, but no Regina Mills was coming out from there. She was distracted by all of this that she didn't notice who came closer to her. Mary Margaret.

“Good morning, Miss Swan! May I ask why are you holding Miss Mills’ private elevator door?”

_Oh, this private elevator thing is just so annoying!_

“Oh, hm- I am looking for Miss Mills.”

“That I can see,” Mary chuckled, and crossed her arms looking quizzically to Emma.

“Well, you said that is really hard to get an appointment with Miss Mills, so I decided to meet her in her private elevator,” Emma lied, and hoped that Mary Margaret would believe.

“Oh,” she said, seeming to ponder what Emma said. “Okay Emma, you are a nice girl. After what happened in the elevator yesterday, Miss Mills was really terrified all day. And a few minutes ago I saw her going to the stairs. There are twenty floors so you’ll probably get her before she arrives at her office.”

_Mary Margaret is an angel!_

“Oh, that’s good! Thank you, Mary Margaret! Now I’ll go find Regina,” Emma started walking fast out of the elevator and received an odd look from Mary Margaret. 

“Regina? If she hears you calling her by the first name, she won’t let you…”

Emma smiled to Mary Margaret before disappearing into the stairs. She was very eager to see her brunette. _Her brunette? What the fuck is that?_

She started running as fast as she could to reach Regina, and two floors later, she found the brunette with an angry look on her face.

“I can't believe you're taking the stairs instead of the elevator.” Emma said panting hard, noticing that Regina was still as perfect as ever. 

“You weren't there when I arrived so I decided to take the stairs.”

“Wait, you were waiting for me?” Emma asked, her voice showing slight incredulity. 

“I didn't say that.”

“You meant that.”

“I’m too scared to enter the elevator hum- alone now. And I'm definitely not taking the public one. There are too many people in there, and if it breaks like it did yesterday, I may die from claustrophobia or by smelling cheap perfume.”

“Oh God, Regina. I want to kiss you so bad right now.”

“Miss Swan, I told you I'm str-aight.” She stammered, giving away herself.

“Uh huh, and I believe in the Tooth Fairy.” Regina rolled her eyes, causing Emma to giggle. “And after the kiss we had that you responded quite eagerly, I won't believe that.”

“Why do you insist on following me?”

Emma was caught by surprise. She wasn't waiting for this question. She kinda didn't want to admit to Regina what she was feeling…

“Tell me, Miss Swan!”

“Because I-I… like you. And I want you…”

“Even though I told you I’m straig-"

“You're not straight, Regina.”

“Fine. I'm bisexual.”

“I knew it!” Emma cheered with a smile, and approached a few steps towards. 

“Stop approaching, Miss Swan!”

“Why? Are you afraid that you're going to fall for my charms?” She provoked, smiling.

“As if you have any charms…”

“Why do you keep rejecting me with your words if your body says otherwise?”

In a fast movement, Emma pressed her body flush against Regina’s, hearing to the muffled moan she let escape. 

“I will let you go if you say you don't want me.”

Regina didn't answer. The only thing Emma got from her was a fulminating glare.

“I hate you,” she said before crashing her lips with Emma’s. _Well, that is something Emma wasn't expecting for…_

The kiss was tentative at first, gentle, questioning. After a few seconds, Emma's mouth moved against hers, lips melding against each other seamlessly. Things were getting heated between them in the middle of the stairs of Regina’s company building. The blonde could barely hold her smile from this (amazing) situation. She was loving to have Regina lose control for her like this.

But as fast as it started, it finished. They heard a noise coming from the stairs and Regina pushed Emma far away from her. The blonde instinctively wiped her lips from remains of red lipstick and waited for something to happen.

And indeed happened, as a man came from the stairs and gazed at the two of them. “Good morning, Miss Mills.”

“Good morning, Mr. Booth.”

“Am I interrupting something?” He pointed his index fingers to Emma and Regina. Holding back a laugh, the blonde saw Regina blushing slightly.

“Miss Swan and I were having a private conversation, if that’s what you want to know.”

“Absolutely,” he answered, avoiding Miss Mills’ gaze. _She’s so damn intimidating! And this makes Emma want her even more. Holy fuck._ “Sorry to interrupt.” And with that last said, he was gone.

Regina let out a breath and shot a glare to Emma, crossing her arms over her chest. “We shouldn't have done this.”

“Well, I agree. That’s why you should have stayed in the elevator, waiting for me.”

Regina arched her eyebrows sarcastically to Emma. _Is that possible? Oh my God, Regina._ “I don’t wait for people. People wait for me, Miss Swan.”

“I could have imagined that. Anyway, want to get the elevator so we can have a more private space?”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“I never do that!” Regina sighed and started walking down the stairs. “Are we going to the elevator?” The blonde followed her, without thinking twice.

“Yes, but nothing besides silence will be _spoken_ there.”

“So that means we can kiss?”

“I didn't say that.”

“You meant that.”

“Again with this, Miss Swan?” She stopped walking to look at Emma’s hopeful face.

“I’m just saying!”

“Well, you should keep your mouth shut for a while. It irritates me.”

“I get it.” Emma shutted her mouth, after all. 

When they reached the first floor, Regina walked towards the elevator while Emma was following her. The metal doors opened and the brunette quickly entered, but Emma stayed put, only gazing at Regina and smirking at her.

“What are you waiting for, Miss Swan?”

“Well, you told me to keep my mouth shut. If I go in there, I’m not sure I’ll be able to do that, since you’ll be very close to me and I will want to kis-”

“That’s enough, Miss Swan. Get in the elevator.”

Emma entered the machine in silence, waiting for the doors to close. When it did, she couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. “Tell me why did you want me to come into the elevator with you.”

“Because you have to find Killian Jones and finally get the hell out of my enterprise!”

“Oh, Miss Rude is back. I get it. Bye, Regina.” Emma motioned to get out of the elevator on the next floor, but a hand held her wrist.

“Miss Sw-”

“My name is Emma,” she said serious, not liking the way Regina kept treating her.

“Fine, Em-ma.” She said provoking, but still holding tight to the blonde’s wrist. “Stay, please.” Her voice softened, but that didn't make Emma fall yet.

“Why? So you can treat me like trash?” The blonde let go of Regina’s touch to gesticulate with her hands. She was getting really pissed about this situation. Her feelings didn't help a bit.

“I’m not- I’m- I am not treating you like trash, Emma. Ugh, I just… don’t want to be alone in this elevator.”

“You could have said that instead of being rude and expelling me out of your perfect enterprise.” She said wryly.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” She gave pause, looking at Emma. That was the first _sorry_ Regina had ever said to her. And which made the blonde soften her voice and her expressions. “I didn't want to be rude, I- I’m just scared.”

“Okay, I apologize you.” Regina touched Emma’s wrist again, pulling her closer.

“You helped me a lot yesterday when the elevator broke, so… I’m very grateful for that.”

“Okay,” she grinned, touching Regina’s waist with her left hand. “Did you like what I did with your… _mouth_ yesterday?”

With one last roll of her eyes, Regina pulled Emma by the jacket and pressed their lips in an endearing kiss. Regina's tongue slid out, requesting entrance into Emma's mouth. The blonde immediately welcomed it, both tongues twisting and sliding together. Emma's hands moved to run through Regina's short hair, gripping the thick locks tightly as she angled the brunette’s head to deepen the kiss.

Once again, they had to be stopped. And this time was because of the elevator again, when the metal doors opened on the twentieth floor. They quickly separated and walked into the crowded hall. Emma wanted to follow Regina into her office, but she knew that this wouldn't be appropriate. _At least not yet._

So, she just had to find Mary Margaret. “Hi, Mary Margaret. How are you?”

“I’m good. Did you find Miss Mills in the stairs?”

Emma smiled, “Yes, I did. Thank you for that again. But now, I need to find Mr. Jones. Can you please help?”

“Sure.”

Yes. Emma did embarrass Killian Jones in front of his colleagues and threatened him to pay his bills, otherwise he would go to jail and Emma herself would take him. It was very fun and it did good to her ego.

When she was about to thank Mary Margaret again, the pixie-haired woman had to answer the phone. “Oh, Miss Mills!” Emma paid more attention to who the brunette was talking to and her eyebrows rose. “Yes, absolutely. Okay. You’re welcome. Emma, she wants to talk with you in her office.”

Emma’s head was in the clouds thinking about how it would be to have Regina Mills naked in her bed… when she heard Mary Margaret’s voice calling her. “What? Sorry, I was distracted.”

“Miss Mills wants to talk with you in her office,” she smiled politely.

“Oh, wow. That’s unexpected,” Mary arched her eyebrows, not clearly understanding. “Oh, I mean, she’s difficult to get an appointment. And I’m very lucky!” She smiled gracefully and followed Mary Margaret towards Regina’s office.

When the woman was gone, she had time to observe the view in front of her. “Oh my God, that is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“What?”

“You, seated behind the desk, focused on paperwork and- oh sweet Jesus, these damned glasses! You look so sexy, Regina!”

The brunette bit her lower lip, giving Emma a provoking smile. “Thank you, Emma.” She rose and walked towards the blonde. “I may be willing to be with you tonight, Miss Swan.” That sexy voice made the blonde get distracted again on what was really being said.

“What do you mean?” She asked, slightly confused.

“You know exactly what I mean,” she technically _tried_ to wink at Emma, that provocative smile still on her face. _Oh my dear God. She is killing you slowly._

“You want to be with me tonight?” Emma asked, not being able to believe when Regina closed the gap between them and gave her a soft peck on the lips. 

“Does that answer your question?”

“Oh, yes,” the blonde said, her eyes closed as if she wanted to linger the moment. “So, hum, it’s going to be like a… date?”

“Well, it can be… I think.”

“Okay,” Emma grinned. She never felt so happy in her life! “Where do you want to go?”

“My place. I’ll make dinner for us, and then… you know.”

_This woman is literally from heaven! It can be possible that she is from this stupid world!_

“Awesome! What time?”

“Eight o’clock. Here’s my business card with my number,” she handed it to Emma. “And don’t be late!”

“I won’t,” she gave Regina one last kiss and left the building smiling like an idiot.

 

xXx

 

If Emma was happy? Oh my God, she was more than happy! She never imagined Regina would invite her for a date. The blonde really thought the brunette would call the cops. Well, she didn’t, so now Emma had something more interesting to think: what to wear. She doesn't particularly care about clothes, but for Regina Mills, she would definitely!

Emma ended up dressed with capri jeans and a white thin blouse. It was not the best she had, but it was good for the moment. She felt formal, and that was enough.

She quickly drove to Regina’s house after she received her message, explaining the address. Emma couldn't hide her anxiousness. She had never felt this anxious with a woman before, even though they were going to have sex for the first time. But with Regina seemed different. She knows this woman for only four days, and she already has strong feelings for the brunette. Unfortunately, is not only _sexual_ for Emma. And she hoped it wasn't for Regina too…

Emma arrived at Regina’s house at exact 8pm. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for the brunette to open, while she wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. _Stupid nervousness!_

“Good evening, Miss Swan,” Regina greeted, smirking slightly. Emma retributed with a grin, gazing at the woman’s outfit: a purple-dark dress with an interesting cleavage. _Couldn't she be a little less sexy than that so Emma could concentrate in something else instead of her boobs? Oh, God._

“You look stunning, Regina!”

“Thank you, Emma. Come in, please,” Emma did, taking a look at the enormous fancy house in front of her.

“You are really wealthy, aren't you?”

“Indeed, Miss Swan.” Emma smirked when she noticed Regina stop in front of her and cross her arms, a smug smile playing on her lips.

“Dinner smells delicious!”

“Do you know what else smells delicious? Dessert.” 

Emma looked intently at the brunette in front of her. Her eyes changing colours from deep brown to completely black. And that look she was doing now… Oh fuck. It would destroy Emma’s panties with only that! She could already feel aroused even though Regina was not touching her yet! _This woman is clearly something from another dimension…_

“I know eating dessert before dinner is wrong, but… I can’t look at you and don't imagine what is under your clothes.” The blonde’s mouth was suddenly agape. _Holy shit, Regina Mills!_

“Fuck dinner, let’s have dessert!”

Regina let out a throaty laugh and walked towards Emma elegantly; that dark look still on her eyes. She raised her hand and Emma quickly grabbed it. “Come with me, Miss Swan.” 

She followed the brunette around the house, and in complete silence, they went to the big staircase, walking up until they reached a great master bedroom, which Emma assumed it was Regina’s.

“Is this place good for dessert, Em-ma?” Regina provoked, saying Emma’s name slowly, as if she was tasting the syllables in her mouth.

“It’s better than good,” she pulled Regina’s hand, bringing her closer. Closer enough to smell great apple fragrance. “That’s why your enterprise is called AppleCrown Financials? Because you smell like apples?”

The brunette smirked, “Maybe. Can we stop talking? I want to see your mouth doing something else.”

“Whatever you want, My Queen,” Emma didn't resist. Apples did remember her of the Evil Queen from the Disney movie, and adding the Crown in it was even better. She couldn't help to relate Regina to this fictional character. _Oh, crap. She is definitely going crazy for this woman._

“Queen?” Before Regina demanded her to explain this new title, a kiss interrupted the beautiful brunette from talking. 

They started with light and loving kisses, but soon, it changed completely. Eager hands traveled their bodies; mouths found interesting places to kiss and bite; knees touched wet areas; the air got thick.

Emma never felt so hot and aroused so quickly in her life. Regina is clearly a hurricane of warmness and sexiness. _Okay, enough thinking. More actions, please._

In a fast movement, Emma turned Regina and pinned her front to the wall, causing the brunette to let out a gasp by the sudden contact. Emma pressed her body flush against the woman’s back, and felt the rounded firm butt on her intimate parts. Her hands worked quickly to undo Regina’s dress zipper, and took off slowly, letting her fingertips touch warm olive skin on the way down. When the useless piece of clothing was finally on the floor, Emma took a moment to enjoy the view in front of her. Regina wore a black lacy panties and no fucking bra! Oh, fuck.

“Oh yes, Regina! You just made my job a lot easier,” she said, one hand gripping Regina's waist tighter as she pulled their hips flush together. The other hand reached out to Regina’s front, where she softly cupped a breast, running her thumb curiously over first one nipple, then the other, feeling them hardening even further at their abrupt exposure.

A moan escaped Regina’s throat as she felt all those feelings Emma was giving her at the same time, and in return, she pushed her butt harder against Emma’s covered groin.

“Miss Swan, take off your damn clothes!” She said angrily, feeling the need of release getting into her head.

“Be patient, Miss Mills. We have all night long,” Emma replied, moving her mouth to Regina’s earlobe and nibbling, then going down to her exposed neck and biting hard, causing the latter to moan louder.

Easy moans weren't enough for Emma. She wanted Regina to scream her name so loud that all the neighbours would hear her whimpers. 

Her hands left the soft breasts to finally get to the best place: her panties. Instead of sliding them down on Regina’s legs, the blonde ripped off the black fabric, causing the brunette to let out a surprised gasp, following with a, “Fuck,” Emma giggled as she threw the fabric away from them, and cupped Regina’s sex with her right hand. “Miss Swan, I’m going to kill you for ripping off this expensive lingerie!”

“I know you loved it,” she whispered provokingly in her ear, causing shivers to both of them.

Her mind now was focused on another thing entirely: Regina’s sex soaking wet. _Holy fuck! She’ll be the death Emma Swan!_

“Ohh, Regina, you’re so ready for me…” The brunette groaned in response, feeling the throb between her legs aching every minute.

“Fuck me, Emma,” she muttered, barely audible, but Emma heard every single letter. The blonde didn't wait any more time as she teasingly slid one finger a little way in, only to pull it back out. Regina writhed against the wall, wordlessly requesting more. Emma obliged and pushed her finger a little further inside, before pulling out again, finally sliding all the way in until she was deep in warm, tight heat. 

These simple movements inside Regina’s sex caused moisture to pool even more between her thighs, driving her crazy to feel the woman completely.

Plunging first one, then two, fingers into Regina's opening, finding a nice pace as pushed in and out, or curled her fingertips inside the soaked sex. Regina’s whimpers were very loud. Emma could only let out moans herself, feeling this amazing moment with the brunette, reaching her own orgasm just by watching Regina squirm in front of her.

She felt walls clenching around her fingers, and she kept moving it until the brunette exploded with a loud cry, moaning loudly as her body was thumping between Emma’s flush and the wall. 

“Say my name, Regina.”

And she quickly obeyed, “Emma, ohh Emma, yes! Ohhh, fuck yes! Mhmmm,” when Regina’s body recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm, Emma turned the latter’s front to her, glancing at the tired sexy face she had on now. Emma couldn't hold back a grin.

“Wipe that grin off your face, Miss Swan,” the blonde grinned even more widely (if that is possible), leaning in to give a chaste kiss on Regina’s lips. 

The next thing she did to provoke Regina was to bring her wet fingers to her mouth and lick them completely. The look on the brunette’s face got even darker, her mouth went agape as she didn't blink seeing Emma lick her fingers with the brunette’s moisture in it. When she finished, she was attacked by Regina’s lips, receiving a very tasteful kiss, causing a shudder to take her body as she was led to the bed by Regina. 

She fell on the mattress, and all of a sudden, her clothes were all being pulled off her body with eagerness. _Clearly Regina was anxious to see her naked…_

Left with only the pink-red panties, Emma felt her body being glued against Regina’s in the most delicious way possible: their breasts touching, nipples providing great friction against one another. 

When Regina straddled her, moving herself against Emma’s stomach, leaving a wet path of juices on the blonde’s belly. That drove the blonde completely crazy that she had to touch her forehead for a few seconds. She was dying to lick Regina right now…

“Regina, let me taste you again, oh God… I need you.” Emma asked, receiving a deny in response.

“Now it’s my turn, Miss Swan. Now if you please, sit on my face.”

These words caused unspeakable things to her body. She almost came again just by the sound of Regina’s sexy demanding voice. “Holy fuck,” she muttered, starting to prepare herself to sit on brunette’s face. 

When that marvellous tongue came in contact with her clit, her mind exploded. _Oh wow, is this how paradise feels like? Oh fuck._ Emma cried out Regina’s name, moaning and moving at the same time over the latter’s mouth. She felt her orgasm approaching when Regina’s tongue teased to enter into her opening. 

She came back to work deliciously on her clit, then moving back to her entrance, where she thrusted her tongue the deepest she could, pulling Emma’s hips towards her own mouth. It didn't take long for the blonde to explode, moving even faster against Regina’s face, supporting her hands on the mattress as her hair fell down on her face. The orgasm reached her and she curved her back, receiving one last suck from that devil’s mouth on her sex and screaming in pleasure.

“Ohhh, I love your tongue, Regina! Fuck! You’re so good, Regina! Mhmmm,” her body fell down on the mattress and she gazed the brunette on her side, glancing at Regina’s mouth shining with Emma’s juices and she licking all the remnants of it. Another guttural moan came from the blonde’s throat, and she desperately kissed the brunette, dying to feel her own taste in her mouth.

_Best sex ever. Best night ever. Best woman ever. Oh yes, so many ever’s. Regina is perfect, and flawless, and amazing…_

They both laid in the bed, waiting patiently for their breathings to normalize. Emma had a grin on her face that couldn't (in any circumstance) wipe it off. 

“That was the best thing ever, Regina.” Emma kept her eyes closed as her body tried to come back to normal.

“Thank you, Miss Swan. I’m very effective in what I do,” the blonde giggled nodding with her head, and leaned in to place a loving kiss to the brunette’s lips.

She felt just a bit sad when Regina pushed her a few inches away, avoiding her gaze.

“You got what you wanted, Miss Swan. Now go home.”

“Wait, what?” Emma was caught by surprise. _What the actual fuck?_ “I got what I wanted? What do you mean?”

“You pursued me these few days so you could have _this,_ ” she motioned to them (naked) in bed.

Emma closed her eyes, pressing her lips hard against each other to contain her anger. “Pardon?”

“It’s exactly what you heard,” she sat on the bed and was ready to get up. “Now go ho-” Emma quickly pulled her back to the bed, approaching their faces.

“You may have serious damage in your head if you think I wanted you only for sex.” Regina sighed, trying to avoid the piercing green eyes that now were full of disappointment and anger. “Regina, you cannot be seriously considering this atrocious thought of yours.”

“What are you implying, dear? That I’m wrong? Isn't that the reason you wanted me in the first place?!” The brunette snapped, hurt being shown in her voice.

“At first, yes. But now… it’s not even the beginning of what I want.”

“What do you mean by that, Miss Swan?”

“What I mean is that… you are _indeed_ amazing, Regina Mills. I want you more than one night. I want endless nights with you. I want to have a life together with you, I-”

Emma was interrupted by Regina’s eager lips, her hands pulling her closer by the hair, and moaning into the kiss.

Both of them smiled into the unexpected moment. “I’m glad you insisted on invading my private elevator, Miss Swan.” She smirked, placing several kisses around Emma’s face, causing the blonde to giggle happily.

Butterflies played in her stomach as she imagined a bright future with _The Amazing Regina Mills_.

 

**_The end_ **


End file.
